DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) This is a request for partial support for the 7th International Workshop on Developmental Nephrology to be held in Stockholm, Sweden on September 9-11, 1998. The discipline of developmental renal physiology evolved along with the birth of pediatric nephrology in the past several decades. By 1980, the number of investigators in the world dedicated to this field had increased to the point where the first International Workshop on Developmental Renal Physiology was held in New York. The success of this Workshop ensured increasing participation in subsequent workshops, held at three-year intervals, in conjunction with the meetings of the International Pediatric Nephrology Association. Whereas investigation of the developing kidney had been chiefly the province of pediatric nephrologists, the explosion in cell and molecular biology for the past several years has resulted in the recruitment of investigators from many disciplines to focus their attention on the developing kidney. With this in mind, the proposed meeting will have an impact on many scientists and clinicians with interests extending beyond pediatric nephrology As with previous workshops, the meeting is scheduled for two and one-half days The first day will focus on glomerular and vascular development. The second da will address nephrogenesis, ranging from stem cell to differentiation of the mature nephron, as well as recent developments in apoptosis. The third day wil cover tubular transport, renal receptors, and signal transduction. A poster session will be included to provide an opportunity for submission of free communications. By providing ample time for questions and answers, the program is designed to serve as a forum for exchange of ideas concerning the theoretical and practical aspects of developmental renal biology The meeting will be held at the Nobel Forum of the Karolinska Institute, Stockholm, providing an optimal environment for such interaction. It will be held immediately preceding the 11th Congress of the International Pediatric Nephrology Association in London, England (September 12-16, 1998).